The Light
by mandancie
Summary: Dean wants to believe Sam that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. This has religious undertones. Be kind! Please read and review! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story**

**A/N: It was an awesome season finale. This between "Clip Show" and "Sacrifice." **

**The Light**

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He had no idea what to do next. Sam wasn't eating, he was hardly sleeping. He was losing too much weight. Dean was basically watching his baby brother waste away in front of his eyes, and he didn't know what to do.

On the rare occasion when Sam would actually sleep, Dean sat in the chair that he had positioned next to the bed so that he could keep an eye on Sam. Dean looked at his sleeping brother. Sam looked so peaceful even though Dean knew there was no for him. He still had a fever. He still barely ate. It was hard for Dean to even get Sam to drink anything. With everything going on Dean decided he would do something he hasn't done in a long time.

Dean looked up towards the ceiling- imagining he could see the sky- and started to pray.

"I don't know if You're real or not, I know that Sam believes that there is a high power out there. But me, I'm still skeptical; can't help it I guess. You probably understand but… the thing is…I need help. I can't do this by myself. This is really hard for me. It's always been my job to take care of Sammy but this is different. He's really sick and I'm afraid he might be… I can't lose him again. We've been through too much for me to lose him now. I finally got him back. I know we didn't get along when I got out of Purgatory. Then I almost killed him; there is no excuse for that penny… It was still me; there would have been Sammy's blood on my hands. I can still see the hurt in his eyes from my words. I know he would say that everything was okay but I know those were some unforgivable words." Dean looked down at his brother and sighed before continuing.

"But, now we're back together, You know. Hunting things, trying to save people. And now this. This is the biggest hunt there is. Just need some help. Sammy's got to come out the other end. He says he sees a light at the end of the tunnel. Please, show me. I want to see that light, but I don't want to see it if Sammy is not there too. Please just a little help."

Sam began to stir in his sleep, taking Dean out of his thoughts. There was a slight ringing going off in the room. A faint, mild ring; not loud enough to disturb Sam's sleep but just loud enough for Dean to realize that the noise had not been there earlier. Dean started to look around. He looked around every where to see where that sound was coming from. It wasn't an annoying sound. It actually a comforting noise that was almost beckoning him to find it. He wondered if someone was calling Sam's cell phone, the ringer on a lower setting so it wouldn't wake him while he slept.

Sam woke up to the sounds of shuffling in his room

"Dean?" Sam asked tiredly "What are you looking for?"

"You hear that?" Dean asked, not even looking at Sam.

"Yeah, that was going to be my next question," Sam said swinging his legs off the bed. "It sounds like it's coming from the closet."

Dean walked over to the closet and his eyes widened- the sound was definitely growing louder. Dean opened the door and saw that the only thing inside was Sam's duffel. Dean yanked the bag out of the closet.

"What do you have in here?" Dean asked as he lifted the duffel and walked across the room to Sam's bed with it.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean looked in it, as confused as he was. When his brother opened the bag, the ringing was nearly ear-splitting. Dean reached in the bag and snatched his hand out just as fast as though he'd been bitten.

"Damn it, Sammy," Dean said checking his hand, "What do you have in there?"

"What happened?" Sam asked getting worried.

"Something in there burned the crap out of me. That's what happened." Dean almost snarled and turned the bag upside down, letting all the contents fall on the floor. He didn't want to burn his fingers again on the mystery item in Sam's duffel.

After Dean shook the bag, the last item to fall out made his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The last time Dean had seen it, he had thrown it away. Sam saw what Dean was looking at and lowered his head as though ashamed. This was not how Sam wanted Dean to find it. But there it was. Still on the same cord that it had been when it was around Dean's neck since he was twelve. But there was a little difference about it; it was glowing red. Dean let the duffel slip out of his grasp and bent down to pick up the amulet. Awestruck, Dean glanced from the trinket to his brother and back again.

"Sammy, how long have you had this?"

"Since you tossed it," Sam answered not even looking up.

"Sam, I am so sorry about that. I should have never done that."

Dean looked more closely at the amulet and noticed that it was different. It was now red and not the once-familiar gold. Then he remembered that Cas said it would burn hot in the presence of God. Dean started to laugh.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. "What's so funny?"

"You know, I think I see it," Dean said looking at his brother.

"See what?" Sam wondered, his brow creasing in confusion.

"The light, Sammy. I think I can see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Sam smiled at his brother. Dean smiled back and slipped the cord over his head, grinning even wider when the amulet felt cool through the t-shirt he was wearing.

**The End**

**A/N: Please read and review! :) **

**Much love to you all! **

**Mandancie**


End file.
